1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal and a method of controlling the mobile terminal and more particularly to a mobile terminal that is capable of performing panorama photographing using a camera provided in a main body thereof and a method of controlling the mobile terminal.
2. Background
An electronic device includes a mobile terminal such as a portable phone, a smart phone, a laptop computer, a digital broadcasting terminal, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a portable multimedia player (PMP) and a navigator, and a fixed terminal such as a digital TV and a desktop computer.
As functions of the electronic device become more diversified, the electronic device can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games and receiving broadcast signals. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the electronic device may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or a device. Various attempts have been made to implement complicated functions in such a multimedia device by means of hardware or software.
On the other hand, the mobile terminal is equipped with a panorama photographing function. By executing the panorama photographing function of the mobile terminal, the user can obtain a panorama picture that results from connecting individually-captured images in a leftward/rightward direction or in a upward/downward direction and thus is longer in the leftward/rightward direction or in the upward/downward direction than a normal picture.
In recent years, a 360-degrees panorama picture has been achieved increasing popularity. In the 360-degrees panorama picture, a part where photographing starts is the same as a part where the photographing ends. When the camera provided in the mobile terminal captures images for the 360-degrees panorama picture, the user has to rotate the main body of the mobile terminal by 360 degrees. However, there is an inconvenience in that it is not easy for the user to rotate the main body by 360 degrees with his/her hand. Furthermore, if when capturing surrounding landscape images for the 360-degrees panorama picture with the camera, the user wants to include images of a facial expression of him/her who views the landscape, in the 360-degrees panorama picture, he/she experiences inconvenience in that the images of the facial expression has to be captured and then combined.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.